Self-attaching fastener elements of the type disclosed in the above-referenced related parent applications are typically attached to a panel to attach a second element to the same panel. As used herein, the term “panel” may be any plate-like member, such as a metal panel, bracket, frame member or the like, as used, for example, by the automotive and appliance industries. The fastener may be a female fastener or a male fastener as disclosed in the above-referenced related applications. Following attachment of the fastener to the panel, the fastener is then utilized to attach a second element to the same panel. In mass production applications, self-attaching fasteners are typically installed in a panel in a die press, wherein the lower die member or die platen includes a die member or die button which supports the panel during installation and the upper die member or die platen includes a plunger which drives the fastener into the panel and the panel and/or the fastener is deformed to secure the fastener on the panel. Alternatively, the self-attaching fastener may be installed in a conventional press having opposed relatively moveable die members.
However, as discussed further below, the self-clinching element or clinch element of this invention has been designed for different applications than the fastener systems disclosed in the above referenced applications, but which still requires a very secure and preferably rigid interconnection between the clinch element and the panel or panels and a substantial pull-off or pull-out strength.